Womanizer
by Bordebergia
Summary: Con alcohol en su sistema y una paciencia colmada, finalmente encaró al castaño. No se detendría hasta obtener una respuesta. Yaoi/ parejas contrarias. AU.


**Esta historia esta inspirada (En la idea base) en la canción de britney spears: womanizer. Más exactamente en un cover en español de Pedro Joaquin.**

 **Si tienen curiosidad, es culpa de varias imágenes que me encontré un día, junten eso con la canción y listo.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o quizá ... Olvidenlo, mejor lo dejamos así.**

 _"Te crees perfecto, sin un solo defecto. Eres un falso... Mujeriego"_

Llegaron al departamento que ambos compartían, finalmente había terminado una "Noche de caza" y por desgracia no fue solo eso, también la paciencia del más joven de ellos.  
Gin observó como Aizen se dejaba caer en el sofá mientras aflojaba su corbata para después dejar sus gafas en una mesa, la calma que mostraba el castaño solamente le hacía perder la suya, pero pronto podría cambiar la situación.

—No creí que cantases tan bien, Gin. Aunque tengas un gusto terrible en canciones— mencionó antes de bostezar.

El zorro se acercó a él y quedando frente a Sosuke, se agachó —Sabes que es cierto, por eso escogí esa canción, reconoce que eres un falso mujeriego.— susurró en su oreja antes de ir a la cocina por un poco de agua.

—¿De que hablas?— le preguntó Sosuke, aunque al ver la mirada cían posarse sobre él un escalofrío le recorrió.

La sonrisa de Gin se ensanchó ante esas palabras, solo para ser seguido por una sensación de pesadez para el castaño.

—Bastardo— murmuró Aizen antes de intentar levantarse, al notar que no podía enfureció —¡Te atreves a drogarme!

—Es por tu bien, si no fuera así podría lastimarte. Además te resistirías— dijo antes de beber el agua.

Aizen gruñó por lo bajo al ver como se acercaba Ichimaru a él. Se mantuvo sereno ante los pasos torpes del zorro, de nuevo Gin se había propasado con el alcohol, aunque el uso de drogas para obtener ventaja era algo nuevo, por lo menos para el más joven. Pero a Aizen le sorprendía el hecho de que logró consumirlas sin darse cuenta, quizá había subestimado a Ichimaru.

Gin sonrió con suavidad mientras quitaba el mechón característico de Aizen de su rostro, se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento y después le miró fijamente. Seguía sin entender como aquellos ojos marrón carentes de piedad le habían hechizado, mucho menos como podía sentirse atraído casi con locura a una persona tan egoísta y engañosa como Sosuke.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Gin?— preguntó Aizen calmado, quizá podía encontrar una forma de quitárselo de encima sin llegar a ser violento, no estaba dispuesto a perder a un buen títere.

Ante esa pregunta Ichimaru salió del pequeño trance que la mirada marrón solía hacerle, se encogió de hombros antes de responder.  
—No lo sé, es la primera vez que te tengo tan vulnerable, Ai-kun— su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como su compañero se sorprendía por un instante al ser llamado de esa forma tan... peculiar.

Aquel nombre no le hizo nada de gracia a Sosuke, quien apretó sus puños e intento golpearlo, sin embargo y para fortuna del zorro la droga hizo su mayor efecto y logró que el golpe se detuviera. Gin observó como la mano caía y se dibujaba cada vez más la ira en el rostro del castaño.

Con suavidad tomó la mano de Aizen como si fuese algo tan frágil que pudiese romperse con el aire de no ser cuidado —¿Puedes sentir mi tacto?— el aludido asintió. Entonces que Gin depositó un pequeño beso en los nudillos de esta. Ichimaru sabía que esto sorprendería a su compañero, nunca lo admitiría pero en más de una ocasión fantaseó con tenerlo indefenso, a su merced y rogando por él.

Tal vez esta era la noche donde conseguiría todo eso o lo perdería.

—¿Porque sigue mintiéndose? Yo podría hacerte verdaderamente feliz, no necesitarías más adoración que la mía. ¿O es porque temes que tu adorado zorro pueda volverse una serpiente?

Aizen rió —Nunca me enamoraría de un hombre y si lo hiciera no sería de ti.— dijo antes de mostrarse serio —No me retes, Gin. Ya deja toda esta farsa.

Las palabras amenazadoras no lograron su objetivo, en lugar de eso hicieron que la mirada cían brillase con malicia y que el deseo del zorro creciera.

—Sé de sobra que un rompecorazones comienza con un corazón roto. No lo sé... quizá tiene que ver con Hikaro, Urahara y la escuela secundaria— dijo Ichimaru antes de sentarse en el regazo del castaño quien luchó por no mostrarse sorprendido ante la osadía de Gin.

Ante el silencio de Aizen, Gin soltó un pequeño suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, realmente no deseaba utilizar esa información, pero todo indicaba que Aizen no iba a rendirse sin intentar dar pelea.

—Escuché que solo fuiste una apuesta, tu primer amor de burló de ti— dijo el zorro con suavidad, intentando no sonar burlón.

Pero la respuesta que esperaba oír de Sosuke, nunca llegó y este se mantenía serio y sereno. Aunque el rostro de Aizen podía parecer inexpresivo para todos quienes solo conocían su lado agradable, Gin, quien era consciente de cada pliegue y arruga del castaño podía leerlo como un libro abierto y sabía que esa seriedad era falsa. Además los ojos marrón mostraron un poco de furia ante el nombre de aquellos dos hombres.

Mientras seguían en ese silencio que Aizen utilizaba como escudo, Gin lo abrazó por el cuello, obligándolo a embriagarse con esa colonia barata.  
Casi de inmediato las memorias reaccionaron y aparecieron en la mente de Aizen, en respuesta le soltó un cabezazo a Gin, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¡Te atreves a usar eso en mi presencia!— exclamó colérico Aizen mientras se levantaba con torpeza gracias a la ira.

El zorro rió sonoramente para desconcertar al castaño, casi de inmediato se quitó el saco negro que había utilizado durante la noche para aventarlo a un rincón, quedándose con una camisa blanca y con su corbata azul.

—Ai-kun, acabas de darme una respuesta a mi pregunta— dijo al levantarse para quedar frente a frente con Sosuke —No sabes cuanto me costó conseguir esa colonia, aunque personalmente su olor me molesta, es demasiado persistente— agregó antes de empujar con suavidad a su objetivo.

Aizen cayó de nuevo al sofá, la fuerza que la ira le había concedido se fue ante las palabras de Gin, quien de nuevo se sentaba sobre su regazo y volvía a abrazarlo.  
Un suave olor a rosas llegó a la nariz de Sosuke, este era tan diferente al de la colonia del saco, las sobras del enojo se marcharon ante esta nueva fragancia y de forma inconsciente se acercó más para embriagarse y olvidar por un momento el pasado.

—¿Sigues molesto?— le preguntó Gin con suavidad mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

—No, ya no— respondió Aizen antes de levantar con esfuerzo su brazo para tocar la espalda de del zorro, quien se mantuvo calmado ante su tacto.

Pese a estar un poco drogado, bajo los efectos del alcohol y bastante cansado, Sosuke aun se mantenía consciente... por desgracia, pues estaba seguro que había mordido el anzuelo de su compañero y ahora estaba a un paso de cruzar la línea, y si no era él, Ichimaru lo haría con gusto.

Mientras Gin le miraba con deseo y se acercaba a su rostro, él no decía nada para detenerlo.

Y antes de poder besarlo, Aizen agachó su rostro —Eres peligroso, Gin. Dime cuando deseas tenerme a tu merced— mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quizá a la mayoría le parecería extraña su forma de actuar, pero de cierta forma estaba disfrutando que Gin tratase de cortejarlo y convencerle de entregarse por completo. Aunque por la reacción del zorro al ver su beso evitado, podía tener por seguro que iba en serio y que no se trataba de una simple broma de mal gusto.

—Demasiado, Aizen— se acercó de nuevo y se detuvo a un par de centímetros de los labios del castaño —Aunque sé que no vas a entregar tu corazón marchito. Me sirve con que correspondas mi deseo, pero debes saber que soy un hombre celoso y quizá no tolere verte con otras mujeres, mucho menos con hombres.

La seriedad de sus palabras crecía y hacia que Aizen se deleitara. Escuchar a alguien dispuesto a entregarle su corazón a un hombre tan egoísta como él era algo admirable, aunque se tratase de un amor unilateral... O quizá no.

Sosuke redujo la distancia que les separaba, de inmediato sintió la ansiedad que había guardado Ichimaru quien parecía estar a punto de devorarlo pero se contenía en un intento de hacerlo parecer "tierno". Aizen por su parte se dejó llevar, permitiendo que el deseo de Gin le intoxicase rápidamente.

El aire se acabó y con este el efecto más fuerte de la droga. Cuando Gin lo notó soltó un pequeño suspiro y se levantó a recoger su saco.  
Ni una palabra saldría de sus labios hasta que Aizen lo atacase, se fuera o hiciera algo.

—¿Sucede algo, Gin?— le preguntó Aizen antes de seguirlo con pasos calmados debido a lo que restaba de droga en su sistema.

—Adelante, puedes golpearme e insultarme por lo que acabo de hacer.

Sosuke sonrió con suavidad al notar como Gin volvía a su personalidad pasiva, aunque no podía darlo por sentado, el zorro aun tenia bastante alcohol en su sangre y si utilizaba las palabras equivocadas podría arrepentirse y mucho. Aún así abrazó por la espalda a Ichimaru y se agachó a la altura de sus hombros para oler de nuevo la fragancia de rosas.

—Creí que deseabas terminar esto, si puedes conformarte con un beso, temo decirte que yo no. Recuerda que nuestras presas se fueron justo a tiempo— dijo antes de arrebatarle el saco de las manos —Deja que me encargue de esto y mañana tira esa loción barata, ¿Vale?

—Quiero que te decidas, Sosuke— respondió Gin serio al sentir que su compañero solo estaba jugando y no le tomaba en serio. Al observar como Aizen se sorprendía de que lo llamase por su apellido después de tanto tiempo, le miró fijamente —Puedo mostrarte que es el amor, pero no obligarte a hacerlo. Estoy arriesgando mi corazón al entregártelo pero a cambio deseo la verdad.

—Sabes que esto sería hacer un trato con el diablo, ¿Verdad?

La paciencia se acababa rápidamente gracias al alcohol y obligaba a Gin a pensar cada una de sus palabras, pero no se detendría hasta dominarle por completo. —Yo no quiero hacer un trato con el diablo, te quiero a ti. Deseo conocer toda tu maldad y el alcance de tu ego, quizá pueda encontrar la forma de reparar tu corazón, aunque después le pertenezca a alguien más.— respondió sin perder la seriedad.

Las palabras era su única arma en este momento.

Gin estaba arriesgándose a ser lastimado de gravedad al ofrecerse voluntariamente a lanzarse hacia la oscura alma de Aizen, aun así estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Por otra parte, usualmente Aizen reiría para después hacer un comentario hiriente, sin embargo en esta ocasión se mantenía en silencio, como si intentase encontrar las letras pequeñas de esa oferta. Aunque por desgracia nunca las encontraría.

—Dame un par de horas para pensarlo— dijo Sosuke al sentirse acorralado.

—En ese caso tomaré una ducha y estaré en mi habitación. Pero solo serán dos horas, no te permitiré una prorroga— respondió antes de retirarse.

Cuando Gin se marchó, Aizen soltó un pesado suspiro antes de parar una mano por su cabello. Rápidamente dejó el saco dentro de la lavadora y fue a la sala.

Nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar o igual a esa, es más, nunca se encontró con una persona que conociese su verdadera personalidad que tuviese el suficiente valor y descaro como para pedirle algo serio.

Incluso su hermano se burlaba de este hecho, alegando que nadie podría amar a ese corazón marchito y que si lo hacía una de dos: Estaba loco, o realmente le aceptaba.

Y sin nadie más a quien pedirle consejo, tomó su celular y le llamó.

—Hala, que sorpresa Aizen, ¿Puedo saber que necesitas? Sé que no me llamarías para saludar. Tienes suerte que me encuentre en el extranjero y que la diferencia de horarios haga la magia — dijo divertido.

—Tu burla se hizo realidad. Acaban de declararse al verdadero yo.

—¿Esta loca esa persona?— le preguntó Kyoka, dejando a un lado las bromas que se habían formado en su mente y mostrando un tono de voz más serio.

—No realmente, es casi tan inteligente como yo.

—Entonces, ¿Qué puedes temer? Tú eres quien puede destrozar con más facilidad al otro... a no ser que realmente le ames.

—¿De que hablas?

—Hermano, sabes que la vida común es solo una ilusión. Y el ego no es más que el miedo disfrazado, quizá tu ego sabe que de aceptar a esa persona será su fin e intenta convencerte de no hacerlo— hizo una pausa —Si te atreves a cruzar esa línea, nunca más serás el mismo y lentamente caerá esa ilusión tuya, y aparecerá el verdadero Sosuke Aizen.

—Kyoka, deja de decir esas cosas. Por un momento creí que ibas a hablar sin meter el tema de las ilusiones, veo que me equivoqué... Quizá deba colgar.

—¡Espera!, antes de que hagas eso responde lo siguiente; tú, Sosuke Aizen, el chico que nunca ha dudado y siempre ha utilizado a los demás para beneficio propio desde la secundaria, ¿Porqué le pediría un consejo a su hermano mayor quien es literalmente un opuesto en casi todos los aspectos?

Un breve silencio apareció entre los dos hermanos.  
—No lo sé, aun no entiendo como es que Gin me ha puesto en este aprieto.

Kyoka sonrió ante al respuesta de su hermano, aunque fingió ignorar el hecho de que se refería a un hombre dos años menor... aunque lo único que recordaba de Ichimaru era esa sonrisa tétrica que tenia casi siempre. —En ese caso, ¿Porqué no te lanzas al vacío? No tienes nada que perder, ¿O si? Hermano.

—Cierto, no hay algo de lo que pueda preocuparme. Gracias Kyoka— dijo Aizen antes de cortar la llamada.

Sosuke suspiró antes de guardar su celular en su bolsillo del pantalón, de inmediato se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ichimaru a decirle su respuesta.  
Llamó a la puerta par de veces, al no recibir respuesta entró, solo para encontrar al zorro recostado en su cama aparentemente dormido, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y un pantalón gris.

Se acercó a la cama y observó los rasgos de Gin, ahora se mostraban calmados. Como una presa acercándose al depredador, Aizen se sentó junto al zorro y con suavidad acarició el rostro de este, solo para notar que el cabello plateado aun estaba húmedo. El castaño se disponía a ir por una toalla para despertar a su compañero y obligarle a secarse el cabello, pero este le abrazó de improviso por la cintura.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Aizen ante el tacto ligeramente frío de Gin, le miró dispuesto a reclamarle pero al encontrarse con los ojos cían sus palabras se esfumaron. Podría jurar que eran distintos a como los vio hace varios minutos, ahora se mostraban fríos, calmados, analíticos... como si fuese una serpiente.

En lugar de sorprenderse, se sintió atraído hacia ellos, tanto que comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Ichimaru. Por otro lado, Gin sonrió satisfecho y con gusto besó a Sosuke, solo para abrazarlo con fuerza. Aunque se sorprendió al sentir como era correspondido pero con más suavidad y hasta cierto punto timidez.  
—¿Ya te has decidido?— le preguntó Gin al hacer una pequeña pausa.

Aizen sonrió —Es tarde para retractarme, acabo de lanzarme al vacío por ti.

Pese a que Ichimaru no entendía por completo a que se refería el castaño con "vacío", se sentía feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos tan indefenso.

—En ese caso, no permitiré que salgas de ese lugar, Aizen— se acercó a Sosuke antes de besarle con suavidad —Mucho menos que vuelvas a tener el control sobre esto.

Una pequeña voz dentro de Aizen le gritó que se negara a eso, sin embargo esta guardó silencio ante la mirada cían que le observaba con calma mientras analizaba cada uno de los movimientos de Aizen.

—A cambio te quiero todo para mí.— dijo Sosuke con calma, a lo que Ichimaru sonrió ligeramente.

—No quisiera ser para alguien más, Ai-kun— respondió Gin con suavidad.

—Si es así, no creo que tengas problemas con este marchito corazón que yace en mi interior.

Ichimaru sonrió antes de tumbar en su cama a Sosuke, con suavidad colocó una mano sobre el pecho de este, justo donde se hallaba su corazón. Le miró y en sus ojos cían se reflejo lo que parecía ser ternura.

—Te prometo que volverá a florecer y yo lo cuidaré con recelo hasta que este listo para valerse por si solo— dijo serio.

Al ver como en el rostro de Aizen se dibujaba una leve pero sincera sonrisa, no pudo evitar acercarse para besarlo. Solo que en esta ocasión pudo sentir un ligero sabor dulce que era casi imperceptible. Quizá sus palabras comenzaban a penetrar en la maldad de Sosuke, solo el tiempo lo diría. Aunque tampoco descartaría el hecho de que fuese su mente.


End file.
